Traveling as a Straw Hat Pirate
by Readingandgames1995
Summary: In a lonely, quiet bedroom in a small house in Florida, a lonely anime otaku fangirl sleeps in her room, completely unaware of the impossibility that was about to happen to her and all the adventures that would come afterwards! This is her story. OC Insert, Sexual tones, dark themes, blood and copious amounts of righteous beat downs. 18 or older only! REWRITE UP!
1. Prologue Part 1: Arrival!

**PROLOGUE Part 1: The Arrival!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** One Piece belongs to the incredible Eiichiro Oda and all related companies that have a claim to the story, I am just dabbling in the golden sands in Oda's sandbox. I do not own anything except for my own character.

"Zzzz…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"SHADDUP!"

SMASH!

Blinking out the sleep from my eyes while sitting up in the bed, glaring at my now broken alarm clock lying on the floor, before narrowing my eyes at the time showing through the cracks in the machine.

"Wait a second, its four in the frickin' morning! Damn thing must be broken again…" I grumble as I turn around to return to sleep, only to realize something, 'Wait…I never set an alarm on that…I always use my phone instead…'

Now curious, I roll back over and climb up, preparing to do…something with the alarm clock, when my computer monitor suddenly turns on, blinding me.

"Aah my eyes! Turn the bloody lights off!" I howl as I cover my eyes, and then the lights do dim enough for me to stop covering them. Turning my attention to the newest grab at my attention, my curious nature drew me to move closer to my monitor screen. Moving closer and closer, five feet, four feet, two…

The next thing I know, my face is grabbed by a shadowy hand and yanking me down, INTO my computer screen and I'm suddenly falling…oh shit I'm falling! "AAAAHHH!" Screaming my lungs out, my head hits something as I fall down the hole and everything goes black….

Slowly waking up again, I slowly sit up and shake my head, my eyes still closed as my hand methodically wipes away the sand on my face….sand on my face? SAND ON MY FACE!

"Waah! Why is there sand on my face?!"

Blinking around as I look around, feeling the wind that my formerly sluggish mind now registers as I recognize that I'm on a beach.

"How did I get on a beach?!"

…I reach up and realize that yes, that is my hair, and yes, it is suddenly very much longer than it was originally…swallowing again, I reach up and slowly remove the surprisingly heavy amount of hair out of my eyes to see…two absolutely ginormous breasts, each one bigger than my head, and much larger that I could remember having. Being in a completely new place, with much longer hair and a differently shaped body, I do what any young adult woman would do: scream my heart out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Shut up already!"

 **Blam!**

Then the next thing I know is darkness….yet again.

The darkness slowly lifting as I leave the land of Morpheus, I slowly sit up, realizing that now I'm sitting in a bed, in a room that WAS NOT MY OWN, and the fact that yes, my head is very heavy and my chest is also very heavy…and also covered in a blanket wrap. Looking up at the doorway as I hear footsteps, before a thin, muscular man, with shoulder length silver grey hair tied in the back in a ponytail, wearing a very old, ripped and tattered marine coat over…a Hawaiian style shirt and shorts steps into the room.

"Awake now, are you, exhibitionist girl?" I blink as the man's surprisingly deep voice reaches my ears, before suddenly glaring at him with my normal temper, "I'm not an exhibitionist!" I shout at him angrily, grumbling as he chuckles, "Sure doesn't look like it, what with all the yelling you did while sitting half naked on the beach like that…" he smirks as he glances down my form, "Although I don't blame you for it. Of all the females I've ever seen in my life, I've never seen a pair of boobs that big before…Anyway! I have a question for you…" I suddenly squeak as the perverted old man disappears and suddenly he's in my face, his fingers suddenly punching holes in the wall next to my head, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! Nobody ever comes to this small island! Why are you here!"

I just sit there, shaking and terrified out of my mind as the old guy's glare makes me feel like I'm standing in front of the Cerberus, the guard dog of hell. The next thing I know, the angry glare disappears and a dark chuckle comes from his lips, "If you won't speak, then I guess I'll have to kill you. But I think I'll enjoy myself first…." He trails off as he moves his hand down, and I stiffen as his hand suddenly grabs one of the mounds of flesh on my chest.

Enraged, I lash out, kicking the old bastard off of me as I yell at him, "I DON'T KNOW! I was just sleeping in my bed and then I woke up here!" I roar at him before what I just said crashes down on me.

I was a young girl in a completely unknown place.

A girl that was suddenly groped without consent, taken from my home, from my family and my admittedly very very few friends…

Naturally, I break down and start sobbing my heart out. I hear a grumbled, "Damn it…" before I feel a large coat wrap around my shaking shoulders.

Glancing up, I see the old man standing next to me, sans his coat, which was now on my shoulders as he pats my shoulder before moving to the doorway, "I'm gonna go catch us dinner!" he shouts as he makes to leave, before stopping as he palms his forehead. "Can't believe I forgot my manners…My name is Jameson. Bolton D. Jameson. This is my island, and your welcome to stay as long as you want."

Turning to leave, he stops as a choked, "Wait…" Looking back at me as I look at the doorway through my tears, "Sniffle… My name is Ashley. Ashley Walk...err..…Walker E Ashley. I don't have anywhere else to go….."

Nodding slowly, he moves to go outside, and as for me? I turn to face downwards and start bawling into the pillows, as the thoughts of my family, friends, everything that I suddenly got lost from, fills my head…

After crying myself to sleep, I wake up the next day as the ground shakes from the force of…something very heavy landing flat on the ground as the old bastard…Jameson's voice booms through the air.

"OI! It's time for food, exhibitionist!"

Standing up angrily, I stomp to the doorway and outside, roaring, "I'M NOT A….a…"

Drifting off as my jaw drops, staring in complete shock at the insanely huge pile of fish, fruits and vegetables the old man suddenly dropped on the ground, and the old bastard himself sitting next to an even larger amount of food and was shoveling entire barrels of food into his mouth each second.

"What is this?! I can't eat that much!"

Blinking in surprise, he shrugs, "Oh well. More for me then." He states as he continues eating.

I continue staring, my eyebrows twitching and sweat drops forming on my forehead, completely bamboozled by the sight of something that was physically impossible occurring before me…only to realize that the old guy had somehow, EATEN ALL THE FOOD IN MINUTES!

"What about my food!" I yell at him as the old man shrugs, "you said you didn't want it…"

Grumbling to myself, I shake my head, putting the craziness behind me as I sit down on the ground, "Where the unholy hell am I?"

I mumble as my face rests in my hands. "You're on a very small, insignificant island in the East Blue, a stone's throw away from Loguetown." Before glancing up at the old man as he unconcernedly answers my question. "T-the east blue? That can't be…." I state as I stare off into the distance…East blue…then that means… I must be….IN THE WORLD OF ONE PIECE!

 **END PROLOGUE Part 1**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Training

**Prologue Part 2: Training**

I'm currently sitting on my butt, staring at the burning fire as the old buzzard unconcernedly continues munching on his food, completely shell shocked by the realization that I was in another world entirely.

"Oi, girly, you in there?"

Blinking as I continue trying to put my bamboozled mind back together, before suddenly a stream of apple seeds smacks me in the face!

"Owie, Owie owie! What are you doing?!" I shout at the old guy who had, very childishly, just spat a bunch of apple seeds at me. The old bastard grins a wide grin as he gestures to me, "Finally woke ya up, now did I? Maybe now you'll finally tell me how ya got 'ere."

I swallow deeply as I try to figure out a way out of this mess without telling the obviously insane, perverted and completely bonkers old man the truth, that I seriously doubted anyone with two brain cells to rub together would actually believe, when the crazed guy speaks up again.

"Or not. I've heard of a portal based devil fruit before…" he trails off into a series of mutterings, and I manage to pick out a few words I recognize, "Ciphers….buster/busted?...Roger..." Deciding to bite the bullet, I start digging into my much smaller pile of food while listening amusedly to his mumbling.

While I'm eating, I go over all the information that I have about my current situation. Other than my arrival in the world of one piece, my location in the East Blue, and my body changing to reflect the sexiness of One Piece, I realized that I had very little information. With that in mind, I make the decision to brave the old man's craziness in order to find out more.

"So, old guy. We're in the East blue near Loguetown, right? Why are you staying alone here on this…"using my fingers to make air quotes, "very small, insignificant island" instead of in loguetown?"

The old guy scowls, "Believe me, girly, I'd like nothing more than to return to my house there. But the World Government wants my head, and I'd be a fool to stay in Loguetown, what with that smoky brat that the Marines just put in charge of the garrison there a few weeks ago."

I blink rapidly, _'Smoky brat? That must be Smoker…but if Smoker was just now placed here…wasn't Smoker placed in charge of the Loguetown Marines because ACE had just made it to the grand line?'_ "Wait a second…a smoky brat?"

The old man blinks, actually dropping the apple in his hand, "That's what you focus on?!" he exclaims as I cock my head to the side, "Yeah? I'm gonna join a pirate crew and go on the adventure of a lifetime, and I'm probably gonna die with a bounty on my head too…"

He blinks amazingly at me, "YOU? You want to be a pirate?!" I nod enthusiastically as I smirk widely, "Of course! My dream is to have the biggest, best adventure of them all!"

Grumbling as he facepalms, "I know that tone…fine! If you wanna be a pirate, then I won't stop ya, girly. Just watch out for the smoky brat, Marine Captain Smoker. He ate the Smoke-Smoke Fruit, which is a Smoke Logia Devil Fruit. Ever since those Spade Pirates made it into the Grand Line a month ago, Smoker has captured every pirate that attempts to follow the Spades. Be careful. Good luck getting there!" Jameson growls as he stands up angrily and storms into the hut.

Blinking at the strangely abrupt brushing off, I sit down at the campsite and stare into the dwindling flames as I contemplate the information I just received, _'So…Ace just left for the grand line. Which means he just started his journey not a few weeks ago. He's also two years older than Luffy is, and they both started when they turned 17…so then that means… I'm TWO YEARS EARLY?!'_

Grinning widely at the large windfall I just figured out, I quickly stand up, before stumbling around and losing my balance from the swaying of my heavy chest. Groaning in annoyance, I glance down at the huge lumps under the blanket. Reaching down, I tied a knot into the hem of the blanket, making the blanket into a type of obi as well as making it tight enough to keep the heavy mounds from affecting my balance. That done, I stand up and head to the old man's shack.

"Hey! Old bastard! Lemme in!" I start shouting as I pound on the door. The door suddenly slams open and OHSHITCAN'TBREATHE!

"Gasp…ack…"

"What are you still doing here, girl?!" Jameson roars at me, as his hand chokes my air supply away.

"T-tr-rain-" _gasp.._ "tr-ain me…" I manage to grumble out as I dangle a foot above the ground, the crazy old kook strangling me….and he drops me.

"Explain why you think I have anything worth teaching you." The old man demands as I gratefully rub my aching throat, glaring angrily at him as I start speaking.

"Well, you said you were wanted by the world government, so much so that you chose to live here on this island instead of on the large and populated island over there." I state as I point over to Loguetown in the distance. "So that means that you either know some type of secret that the world government doesn't want anyone to know…or are dangerous to them. Also judging by the state of the marine coat you're wearing, I can extrapolate that you're dangerous physically to them, because that isn't just a marine coat, but a captain's coat. Not to mention that you were eating fish earlier, and the short amount of time that it was between your leaving and the sheer amount of fish you caught, means that you had to have been swimming to catch all of those fish. So that means no devil fruit. No devil fruit means you have to be a skilled fighter in some way. So please, teach me as much as you can so I can survive the Grand line!" I shout as I lower myself to kneeling on the ground, before laying forward, placing my forehead on the ground.

At first, all I hear is silence. Lots of silence, which is broken by…chuckling? Looking up slowly as the old man's chuckling turns into….

 **"** **Cecyacyayacyacya!"**

I glance upwards incredulously, my face burning as the old bastard bursts into raucous laughter. Bursting into anger, I snarl angrily at him before turning to storm away, only to freeze at the old man's next words.

"What a smart girl….I've been waiting for someone like you, with a mind as strong as your willpower. Very well, I accept your proposal. I will teach you…"

Blinking in shock at the words, I grin widely as I whirl around, "Oh thank you…"

"As long as you call me Sensei."

"Wait…what?" I say as the last statement comes across.

"You will be my last student. None of my previous students ever called me Sensei, and if you're serious, then call me Sensei."

I blink curiously as I glance at the old man, "Previous students, Sensei? What do you mean?"

Jameson's grin fades as I mention that, before taking a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm wanted by the world government…because I am the worst possible enemy for the marines and the Cipher Pols. Worse than any pirate…even worse than almost all Revolutionaries, bar Dragon and his commanders…I'm wanted more than most of them…because I'm a **_defector._** A very high ranking defector."

Gasping in surprise, I stare in shock at the grizzled old man, "A defector? Why did you defect?"

The old man snarls, "Because after what happened to the island of Ohara, I decided that I could no longer support a corrupt government that kills entire islands of innocent civilians!"

I quickly hold my hands up, "Alright, alright, calm down old geezer!" I exclaim as I try to calm the old fogey down, "Calm down before you get a heart attack!"

After waiting until the old buzzard finally calms down, I ask, "Who are these previous students? Anyone famous?"

Jameson snorts, "Not at all. It's their job to not be known at all. My most recent group of students that I taught before I defected was led by a boy named Rob Lucci."

My face pales as I definitely recognize the name, but luckily the old man is snarling again at the mention of the panther man, before blinking rapidly, "ooh kay…and what will you be teaching me?"

Jameson turns back to me with a wide, D type grin. "Why, the seven powers, of course!" the old man states as though nothing was wrong with that.

"Let's get training!" The old man suddenly states as he raises his fists…."First is Shave! Your first lesson…Run." He grins maniacally as my face pales drastically…

-A few weeks later-

"Ahhhh! You crazy old bastard!"

"Keep running, girly!" The old man bellows as he throws a few rocks the size of cannonballs…WHERE DID HE GET THOSE?!...at me as I frantically **shave** out of the shack into the jungle.

"At least let me put a shirt on!" I scream as I frantically slap the ground with my feet, before leaping into the air and jumping through the air as a noticeably larger rock bounces where my legs would've been, my huge breasts bouncing as he had launched his attack seconds after he rudely woke me up…

"Your enemies won't wait for you to cover those jugs before attacking so I won't either!" He yells back as he picks up a rock that would fit perfectly as the rolling ball of doom in an Indiana Jones movie and shoving it down the slope that I was shaving up to get away.

"DAAMN IIIIT!"

-Three Months Later….-

 **"** **IRON BODY!"** I bellow as I stand completely still, preparing as my belly hardens in preparation for the old man's fists to once again start pummeling me…only for a spear to pierce my left shoulder.

"AHHH! THAT HURT, BASTARD!" I roar as I immediately grab my shoulder, only to get smacked with an iron club and sent to the ground.

"Gotta cover everywhere, girlie!" Is the response from the jerk.

"Get up again or I'll aim for those huge targets on yer chest!"

Grrrr…I grumble as I stand to my feet, keeping my feet shoulder length apart, my arms at my side…

 **"** **IRON BODY!"**

-Five months later….-

Once again standing in the middle of the clearing, looking upwards as the spears and swords on the logs sway in the breeze, before whirling around, slashing my leg around as a spear tipped log shoots towards me, " **TEMPEST KICK!"** I roar as I aim at the ropes on the log, the blade of wind formed from my kick slices through the first rope, but nicks the second, which allows the blade to slice my hip, while I was distracted with aiming at the rock that he threw at me as well, with my **Finger Pistol,**

"AHHH!"

"Gotta make it last longer! Use your hands and arms too, that took too long!" the old man bellows as he unties another knot at the top of the treeline, sending another steel tipped log flying my way.

"DAMN YOU, SHITTY GEEZER!" I howl as the steel barely misses my head, cutting my cheek open instead.

-7 months later…-

Swaying through the air as countless spears, swords and rocks slash through the air, my body swaying as I dodge with the **Paper arts** …my teeth gritting in pain when a blade nicks my arms and legs.

"Ye gotta dodge 'em faster!" Jameson bellows out as he adds his own throwing weapons to the mixture.

"Damn iiiitttt!"

-Nine months later….-

Panting as I collapse to the ground, glaring up at the old man as he shakes his head, "I'll cut you some leeway on this one…the Six King Gun is much more difficult to master. Now stand back up and try again!"

 _Hack…hoof…hem..haw…_

Continuing to pant, I slowly force my aching body to stand back up, glaring at the human shaped cut-out target as I agonizingly take the position, holding both of my fists up and out, feet shoulder length apart.

 **"** **SIX…KINGS….** ** _GUUUUNNN!"_**

-One year later...-

The old bastard….errr Sensei and I are now standing on the beach, looking at the obstacle course the old man put together for the final test.

"Alright girly, show me your mastery over the seven powers, that you've honed to perfection with my teachings."

"TEACHINGS?! That wasn't teaching, you were just trying to kill me!" I roar at the insane old buzzard as he grins widely.

"It was teaching, girly. Avoiding death is the best way to teach someone in the shortest time possible. Now go and brave the obstacle course one last time!" He bellows as I grin widely, "Gladly. **_SHAVE!"_**

And with that, I rapidly kick the ground ten times as I disappear, shooting across the stretch of forest in before the first set of traps activate, logs with swords, spears and poisonous darts shoot through the air between the pathway, but I shave right past them, stopping at a red X spot that was sitting in the middle of a small clearing.

The very moment that I land on the spot, a plethora of logs, both small and large, shoot towards me. If I were to try Shaving away or paper-ing away I would not escape unscathed. So I resort to the next technique, " ** _IRON BODY!"_**

Tightening the muscles on my body, I stand there and absorb the blows, withstanding the large amounts of punishment, received from countless hours and hours of nonstop blows from the old man's fists slamming into my gut.

After the assault of trees and logs ends, I glance upwards through my curtain of now ankle length hair as I see a bunch of white signs popping up through the trees and forest. All but one of the signs have red lines bisecting the circles, squares and triangles, save for a huge one with a lot of red rings directly above my head.

Smirking widely, I leap into the air, shouting, " ** _GEPPO!"_** Leaping through the air with the moonwalk, I reach the highest circle above my head, my finger shooting right to the center of the large rings of red, lashing out with " ** _FINGER PISTOL!"_** to destroy the target with ease, before letting myself fall down to the ground. On my way down, I twist through the air, whipping both my arms and my legs around very quickly to create my " ** _TEMPEST KICK!"_** to slash each of the targets along the red lines as I fall down to the ground, before landing back on the middle of the huge red X.

Upon landing on the X, glancing around I see the tree logs falling again towards me. This time they're pointy and sharp, but falling much slower than before. With a soft breath in order to conserve my air supply and release tension completely from my body, " ** _PAPER ARTS"_** as I start swaying around each of the tree lunges as I use the paper arts to dodge around the sharp bladed carved trees.

Once the trees once again stop falling in my direction, I smirk widely as I slowly pant for breath, only to hear a rustling above me. Looking up, my face pales drastically as I see a huge boulder falling down towards my head. Realizing what this last one was for, I sigh and close my eyes, gathering as much energy as I can before stepping backwards out of the way of the boulder. As it hits the ground with a thud, I reach out with both fists clenched, facing towards the huge rock, and with a huge roar that scatters birds from the treetops, " ** _SIX KING GUN!"_** After launching the blow, and seeing the huge boulder shatter into pieces, was the last thing that I see as a large fragment from the rock smacks me in the head, sending me into oblivion….

-The next day-

Stirring, I slowly shake my head as I sit up, my entire body aching, I let out a loud groan as I see Sensei sitting across from me, grinning that infamous Will of D grin. "Why did you put the boulder in, sensei? I thought you said I wasn't capable of that in combat yet!" I roar angrily as the old buzzard chuckles, "Nah. You were capable of it a while ago. I WAS watching all those sleepless nights that I saw you trying to stubbornly master that technique just to spite me. You're just not quite there yet. All that's left is combat experience."

Groaning as I slap my forehead to my hands, "of course you were watching me…you just wanted to stare at my chest…you perverted old bastard!" I yell angrily at him, raising my fists to get my retribution….

Holding his hands up to get my attention, the old man grins his wide grin, "Now hold on lass, there's one last thing I have to teach you."

Blinking in confusion, my anger quickly abates as I give him a quizzical look, wondering what he was talking about.

Shaking his head, the old man grins again as he pushes me down onto the bed again, before raising his hand, a single finger pointing at my forehead, before suddenly his finger is black.

Wait….his finger is black?! HAKI?! But before I could do anything, the black coated finger pokes the middle of my forehead….and everything goes WHITE…

-One month later-

Groaning as I slowly sit up, my entire body aching, but my mind…it feels…heavy…sluggish, like my mind was being drastically overworked….As my body slowly sits up, I notice that the old man is nowhere in the room, and on my lap is a piece of paper….

Picking up the paper, I start reading the note. After finishing the note, I drop it in shock, before tears start falling down my face…

"Sensei…."

The old man….had realized that his life was very very short, due to his Life Return technique, which explains why he used to eat so much food. Since the biofeedback technique is, despite the physical abilities, is entirely a mental ability, he had to open my mind with the last of his haki in order to unlock the Life Return. Also in the note is steps to train my mind and body, along with tips to use my new Life Return to assist with my Six Powers training which he assured me would be more than enough to survive the Grand Line.

-Eleven Months Later-

Glancing around the room, of the small shack on the insignificant island, I shake my head as I pack up all my food and belongings, in order to make the final geppo trip back to Loguetown. Instead of buying rations, supplies and clothes like all the other times I made the trip to Loguetown, this time I was leaving this island for good.

"Goodbye, Sensei…I'm off to the Grand Line!"

 ** _END PROLOGUE: PART 2_**


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting the Crew

**_CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE CREW!_**

I had been in Loguetown for three weeks now, while I waited here for Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats to show up. I knew that they hadn't yet shown up to Loguetown, because I'd seen Captain Smoker making patrols, as well as spotting Tashigi in various weapon stores. She'd just arrived so she hadn't been to every weapon shop in the huge town yet. Since I had a lot of time until the Straw Hats arrived, I decided to visit every shop that I hadn't been to yet and expand my wardrobe as well as additional supplies. As a result, I found plenty of exotic outfits, such as the sarong I was wearing now. Made out of a flexible cloth that stretches, it was mainly ocean blue, with white and red-orange hibiscus flowers going up and down the robe, with a deep red waist cord around the waist, and a slit along both sides for my legs to have full motion, and a huge white beach hat with an orange hibiscus flower on the blue strap wrapped around the base with a brim at least 4 feet long. Thanks to the life return ability the old man had awakened, the longer my hair was, the more reach I had, and the more things I could do with it. So after the past two years and three weeks, my hair had become much longer. Now it had become twice my actual body length was, so to practice my control over my body, I controlled my hair to wrap around my body, wearing my hair in place of a scarf, dipping down under my huge chest, down to around my waist before dropping down the back of my waist towards the ground.

While I was waiting, my days would consist of wandering the city during the day, and practicing my six powers during the night on the beach. Fast forward and I'm walking into town now, wondering where I'm going to go in town today. Suddenly a piece of paper floats down and lands on my face. Removing the paper, I recognize it as a flyer, promoting the huge annual cooking competition today with an elephant Bluefin tuna as the prize. Luckily for me, it also says that they need an additional judge to determine the winners and there's a position open.

"Hmm….so the annual cooking competition is this afternoon and they need a new judge….I'll have to go join that so I can eat a full meal today instead of relying on the milk that my breasts supply instead…" With that, I decide to head towards the location specified in the flyer; completely unaware today was the day I was waiting for….

-A few hours later….-

Making my way down the streets, I finally make it to the square where the annual cooking contest is going to be held. Heading up to the announcers stand, who turns to face me and then turns to shout to everyone listening,

"Alright everyone! Our final judge has finally arrived! In 1 hour, we will begin the contest!"

The crowd and cooks let out a roar as they cheer before leaving to gather what final ingredients and materials that they would need. With a wide, pleased grin, I move to join the other judges on the judge's table and sit down, reclining in the seat and smile at the faces that I recognize while I wait for the contest to begin.

-One o'clock-

Now that it's finally time for the cooking contest to begin, while the announcer begins the announcements and explain the contest rules, I glance over the competing cooks.

"Ahhh…there's the local cooks…and there's the normal entrants from nearby islands….and…IS THAT CARMEN?!" I exclaim as I notice the pink haired woman standing at a cooking station. The announcer, having heard my shout, lowers his microphone and nods widely,

"We're very lucky today, Ashley! We have the best female cook in the East Blue, Carmen competing today!"

Now I'm suddenly very excited, as it's well known that Carmen is a very skilled cook. As I see the famous cook at her station, my eyes recognize a shock of blonde hair over a swirly brow….grinning as I recognize Sanji of the Straw Hats.

Finally the announcer declares the first pair, and the contest has begun!

-Sanji Vs Carmen-

Finally, its Sanji against Carmen! Out of all the original judges that began the contest, I'm the only one still sitting at the table. My stomach is swollen and stuffed almost to the brim, but I'm still sitting at the table. Before the round starts, the announcer blinks as he stares at me still at the table. At this point, everyone in the audience has noticed that I have not left the table once. Nami seems to recognize me, as the announcer walks over and asks if I want to tap out now.

Blinking in surprise, I shake my head, "No I can keep eating, " I declare before, using my life return, I quickly convert all the food in my belly into energy storage, instantly returning from my stuffed belly, to my smooth, slim stomach as I grin, "I can eat all day!" I shout as a cheer sounds from the crowd.

With that, the announcer finally begins the awaited final matchup!

Now, the part I've been waiting all day for! The end of the cooking contest and the announcement of the winner is….wait, did Carmen just surrender?

"The winner is….CONTENDER SANJI!" The announcer yells as I grin widely, before suddenly my hand is being held by the blonde cook….

Wait what?! How did he get here so fast?!

"Ohh mellorine…such a radiant beauty enjoyed my cooking!"

I let out a giggle at the typical antics of the Straw Hat Love Cook,

"You should get that prize of yours to your ship, Sanji-san."

With that, I stand up and head off towards the execution platform. As I get there, I see a straw hat flying towards me. Reaching up with my hair, I grab the hat and lower it into my hands, just as the famous Straw Hat Luffy runs up to me, "My hat!"

I look at the straw hat in my hands and back at him,

"You should take better care of your hat. Maybe tie a string onto it like mine so that it can't blow off in the wind?" I recommend as I reach out with my hair to hand it to him, only for him to suddenly be in my face, eyes sparkling,

"SUGOI! Your hair is alive!"

I blink owlishly at him, before laughing. "Yeah, I guess it is. The best part, is that I don't have devil fruit powers."

When I don't hear anything, I turn to where he was, only to see that he was gone. Turning around, I see that he's staring at the execution platform. Grinning widely, I approach him, "Hey, do you want to get up there?"

Luffy turns to me with a starry eyed grin, "Yeah! I wanna stand where the King of the Pirates stood!" I nod with a wide grin of my own,

"Then hang on." I state as my hair wraps around his waist tightly, before I suddenly leap up into the air with my **GEPPO** , my hair bringing him with me as I leap onto the top of the platform and place him down, only for him to lunge at me, tackling me down onto the platform,

"You can FLY?! Sugoi!"

Blinking the dizziness out of my head from my head bouncing off the platform, I stand up and stand next to Luffy as he looks out at the distance,

"So this is the scenery that the King of the Pirates saw…"

"Yeah it is….This is part of my dream right here…" I state wistfully as I stare out at the beautiful horizon. I dimly notice Luffy listening as I gesture out while I move to sit on the edge of the platform…

"My dream is to travel everywhere in the world…and experience the grandest adventures to the most beautiful places everywhere!"

"Oi.."

As I sit on the edge of the execution platform, staring out at the beautiful horizon, I'm snapped out of my funk by Luffy poking my cheek…

Turning to the straw hat boy, I open my mouth…

"Join my crew!"

Only for my jaw to slam onto the platform, "Eehh?! But I don't even know your name! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME!?" I exclaim as I stare at the boy, dumfounded. Said boy just shrugs as he grins, "My name is Luffy! You can fly and your hair is alive! Join my crew!"

I blink and shrug in defeat as I realize that he wouldn't stop now. "Fine…fine. I'll join your crew. After all, you need somebody to keep an eye on you and all the supplies your crew needs."

"Yahoo! We got a Quartermaster!" The rubber boy yells as he dances around on the platform. I shake my head, amused as the boy parades around the top. But before I can get up, Iron Mace Alvida and Buggy the Clown appear, then Buggy's first mate Cabaji comes out of nowhere from above and behind me, sending me flying as he also traps Luffy to the platform. I flip around in the air as I use **Geppo** to ensure that I land on my feet.

Glaring at the group of buggy pirates that were standing around me, my eyes narrow as I lean backwards, spinning as I dodge around a bunch of pointy weapons, my legs lashing out to shoot off devastating kicks, and Finger Pistols piercing pirate bodies as my body twirls and twists around all the weapons. But with every pirate that I take down, two more seem to take their place. I get a brief reprieve as Luffy suddenly yells, "I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" suddenly shocking everyone, including myself, in the area. Then Zoro and Sanji's arrival helps even more, as I get enough of an opening to put both hands on the ground and spin, " **Tempest Kick Cyclone** " sending a bunch of wind blades through the air towards Buggy, trying to stop him from executing my new Captain. But Buggy simply separates his body and dodges the wind blades, stopping my best ranged attack. Luffy suddenly yells, "Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Ashley! Sorry…" I turn to look up at the platform, my eyes widening as I see Luffy suddenly look up with a grin,

"I'm dead."

As Zoro and Sanji scream out, I also scream out.

"Noooooo! LUFFY!"

The next thing I know, everything is on fire, as Buggy falls from the flaming blue platform, charred and smoked, and Luffy is standing, putting his hat back on. Staring in absolute shock, next to an equally astonished Zoro and Sanji, I shrug as they look at me, "Dunno, but I'm just grateful."

And with that, we make to escape, running away from the marines and head back towards the ship. Zoro turns to Luffy, pointing at me over his shoulder,

"Why is this abnormally big titted chick running with us?!"

Angry, I'm about to respond with a scathing response, and Sanji is about to strike at Zoro, when Luffy blinks at Zoro as we run,

"Why wouldn't she come? She's our Quartermaster."

Causing Zoro to trip and faceplant on the wet ground, quickly getting up and catching up to Sanji, who had stopped and was twirling in full love cook mode.

I facepalm in exasperation as I reach out with my hair and grab Zoro and Sanji around the neck and yank them to me,

"SHUT UP UNTIL WE GET OUTTA HERE!" I roar at them, shark toothed and all, as I release them and growl angrily, turning to Luffy,

"I'm gonna go ahead, Luffy. Make sure that the ship is safe." before, with a leap forward, I **Shave,** heading towards the pier…only to realize that I forgot something and return to Luffy and the other two in seconds, shocking the marimo and love cook. Sheepishly rubbing my head,

"Ahhh…I don't know what the ship looks like…." Causing Zoro and Sanji to trip and faceplant again, while Luffy breaks out into laughter.

Once Zoro and Sanji explain what to look for, I **Shave,** getting back to the pier in seconds. Seeing the orange haired girl from earlier in the day, along with a long nosed guy going up against a guy with….is that a lion? In front of a ship with a ram's head and a straw hat on top of the Jolly Rodger. Recognizing both the ship and two of the three people that Sanji said was Nami and Usopp, as well as the fact that the lion had started running towards Nami and Usopp. I let out a sigh before rolling my eyes as I **Shave,** appearing behind and above the lion in seconds, my foot in position to bodily slam the lion's head into the ground.

"RICHIE!" shouts the guy with weird hair. I turn and glare at him, before turning to the terrified Nami and Usopp and smile disarmingly at them.

"Hi, my name is Ashley. Luffy sent me to help! I'm your crew's new Quartermaster. You guys load the ship, I'll protect it until we're ready to sail!"

With that, I turn around and **Shave** , this time disappearing from my position and appearing in front and on a knee in front of the Buggy pirate, my arm extended and my finger piercing his torso, as I mutter, " **Finger Pistol…"** before leaping up and driving his skull into the ground with my foot.

Standing up, a flash of lightning cracks the sky, illuminating my face as I stare down at the unconscious pirate, before turning at the sound of Marines charging. Nami and Usopp quickly board the ship as I stride forward, before **Shaving** towards the marines, taking them down with twisting kicks and finger pistols as I defend the ship. When the marines start firing cannons, I quickly include **Tempest Kicks** , sending them out to intercept cannonballs as Sanji arrives to help beat down the marines.

All of a sudden a huge green wind sweeps through the streets, sending me flying out into the ocean. Landing in the ocean, I quickly swim up to the top, then **Geppo** across the sky after Luffy had landed on the ship with the others.

"Don't forget about me, Captain!"

Nami explains about the guiding light to the grand line, and Sanji proposes a launching ceremony. Zoro pulls out a barrel and we all gather around the barrel.

Sanji. "To find the All Blue!"

Luffy. "To be the King of the Pirates!"

Zoro. "To be the world's greatest swordsman!"

Nami. "To draw a map of the world!"

Usopp. "To become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

And me. "To have the best adventure ever!"

And with that, we all raise our feet and smash the barrel, "TO THE GRAND LINE!"

 ** _End Chapter 1_**


	4. Chapter 2: Apis and the Dragons

**_Chapter 2: Apis and the Millenial Dragons!_**

After breaking the barrel, we had to fight against the storm as well as dodge cannonfire from the marine ships pursuing us from Loguetown. After getting out of the storm, I explained the six powers and the life return ability to my crew mates after having used some of them during the escape from Loguetown, as well as pacifying Sanji, Nami, Zoro and Usopp that I wouldn't have to eat as much as the old man did thanks to the my realization that using the body's ability to produce milk full of all the nutrients that I needed, which, since girls are the ones who normally use that body function, using my life return, I could use to always have enough energy to use the life return ability without having to eat as much as the old man had to. Even though men could do the same, why should they do that when they'd rather stuff their faces for a larger energy boost? I had what amounted to an infinite source of energy and nutrients inside my body, so I technically didn't have to eat at all, but why wouldn't I eat?

Two days after escaping the storm, I'm lying down in my lounge chaise on the upper deck, gazing out in wonder at the beautiful blue sparkling ocean, one hand holding my hat to my head as my hair blows in the gentle wind, ignoring Luffy's asking Nami, yet again, if we're in the grand line, for the fifth time in the past hour. Raising my head and turning it around to look at the sniper as I hear him shouting about a flock of birds off the other side, I shrug as I turn back around to gaze out at the water, settling back down onto my lounge chair as Sanji offers to cook the assumed fish that the birds are circling overhead. Watching with a raised eyebrow, I slowly turn to look as Zoro suddenly goes flying through the air above the water, yelling in surprise before landing with a splash. Blinking in surprise, I shrug as I stand up and head over to look at what Luffy pulled out of the water. As I get closer, I notice that it was a little girl that had been in the boat! Shoving the others aside, I kneel by her side, putting my hand to her forehead, before nodding and picking her up.

"She should be fine in a bit. She probably got thrown overboard in that storm two days ago." I state, as I turn to bring her inside.

-A few hours later-

I'm currently sitting at the table inside the Merry's lounge, reading the newspaper recently delivered by News Coo when I hear a startled shout from the couch that we had put the girl on. Looking over there, I smile brightly as I see that our new passenger is awake now, as I sip from my cup of coffee while watching from my chair.

"Hey there, glad to see you're awake now. Does it hurt anywhere?" I ask as I extend my hair to wave hello to her.

"You must be hungry. I'll cook up some soup for you." Sanji calls from the kitchen as Nami glances over at her,

"You must have been in a shipwreck. What's your name?"

The girl frowns disapprovingly at Nami, "When someone asks you questions, normally you tell them your name first…."

Hearing that, I chuckle as I reach out with my hair hand and ruffle her hair from across the room, before using the hand to point towards each of the others. "That's a great point. I'm Ashley. The orange haired one is Nami, Sanji's in the kitchen, and the guy you knocked out by bumping heads with is Usopp. Zoro's the scary looking one with the moss colored hair."

"OI!" Zoro shouts at me angrily as Sanji starts laughing from the kitchen at my description of Zoro's…unique…hair color.

I laugh a bit as well before I point to Luffy, who decides to introduce himself in his…usual way. "I'm Luffy, the captain of this pirate ship!"

"Ehhh?! You're PIRATES?!" the girl immediately freaks out upon hearing that we're all pirates, and Luffy, obliviously continues talking to the girl.

Sighing as I facepalm watching the interactions, before speaking up as they wonder what to do with her, "Let's leave it until tomorrow first you guys. It is getting late out." I point out as the sun is setting through the window.

A few hours later, I'm jolted awake by a scream from the kitchen that was too high pitched to be Luffy getting caught in Sanji's trap again. Heading inside and leaning against the wall, I smile when I see that Luffy had been caught by the trap as well as our guest having tried to sneak some food as well. I simply watch amused as Luffy tries to take her food when she refuses to eat, only for her to snatch a soup bowl and eat it all. The girl compliments Sanji's cooking as I head over to sit next to her,

"You were scared of us because we're pirates, right?" I ask as I sit down next to her, smiling gently. "It's a natural reaction towards pirates. Just not all pirates are bad." I state as I ignore Usopp and Zoro getting into a fistfight, before continuing, "This pirate ship isn't like those, I promise." I state before she glances between me, Sanji and the others before smiling,

"Another plate, please!"

-A few hours later-

After the midnight snacks, we all went back to bed. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that sent me flying off of my hammock in the ladies room and landing flat on my butt. Rubbing my sore ass, I scramble up and race outside, forgetting that I'm still only wearing a bra and panties. Upon getting outside, I notice the smoke coming from the kitchen and hear the girl calling everyone to breakfast. As I head to join the others, I hear a thump and turn around to see Sanji out cold on the ground. Before I could realize why, I'm suddenly grabbed and yanked back into the room by Nami. Blinking in confusion, I glance at her before she sighs and points at me, "You forgot to get dressed again...". Glancing down, I realize my lack of outfit and blush heavily, "Again?! Damnit…" I sigh as Nami shakes her head and heads back to the kitchen as I put on my sarong before heading back to the kitchen.

Upon making it to the kitchen, I open the door and head inside, just in time to see almost everyone rapidly chugging their water. Blinking in surprise as I see the rather….inedible looking lump of…something sitting on the plates. Moving over to the table, I take a piece from my plate and swallow it, chewing thoughtfully.

"Mmm….this is delicious!" I declare as the others, including Apis, staring in surprise at me as I calmly eat the very spicy food. Raising my eyebrow at them, "Umm…biofeedback, remember? I turned off my heat sensors in my mouth." I explain, causing them all to stare enviously at me as I eat my fill easily.

Glancing over at Apis as she tries to be helpful, I smile, "We all appreciate your help, Apis." I say kindly, before using my hair to dope-slap Usopp and Zoro in the back of the head as they mumble disagreements, causing a pair of 'Oww!' and 'Oi!'s to come out and making Apis giggle.

Sitting at the table, I frown darkly as Apis tells her story of how we found her in the boat. With a dark scowl on my face, I sit back, grumbling about cruel marines as she refuses to tell us why she was held captive, only that she's from Warship Island. After realizing how close the island is to where we are, Luffy decides to take her home. Smiling brightly as I return the hug from a very happy Apis, I grin widely. Looks like we're taking a detour!

-A few days later-

As we're on our way to Warship island, Usopp spots a bunch of Navy ships suddenly approaching from the rear, a huge fleet of them! Merry shakes in the water as a bunch of cannonballs fire at us and a marine with a loudspeaker warns us to surrender. Quickly standing up and heading over to look as well, I notice that Apis suddenly backs up into me. Realizing that she's shaking, I kneel down and wrap my arms around her comfortingly as she explains that the ships are the ones she escaped from!

As we prepare to engage the marines, Apis looks up at the seagulls perched on Merry's railing, before stating that a strong wind was imminent! Holding her to me, I make sure to keep her safe while my hair helps out the crew to follow Nami's orders as suddenly the predicted huge wind gust hits us and the Marines! The much larger Marine battleships are too big and heavy to ride the wind, while our beloved Merry easily catches the wind and races away.

Heading back up once the coast is clear, while Apis runs to join the others in partying over our escape, my eyes narrow upon realizing that something was wrong…and suddenly Nami lets out a terrified scream,

"AAAH! WE'RE IN THE CALM BELT!"

My eyebrows narrow as I think back to my knowledge on the calm belt, trying to dredge up the memories buried deep in my mind….

As Merry starts bobbing up and down, causing my erstwhile crew members to contemplate an earthquake on the sea…

Wait…..

EARTHQUAKE ON THE SEA?!

OH NOOOOO!

My hands immediately drop Apis back on the ground as I quickly rush into the cargo hold, searching desperately for the emergency paddle's so we can paddle out of the calm belt before THEY decide to surface…

But….I WAS TOO LATE!

As the ship shakes again, this time much worse, I hear Apis scream that something's on its way, and I burst out of the hold, holding onto all 10 emergency paddles with my hair, one for each crew member and extras if the others got damaged, but before I could throw a paddle to the other crew members…

SPLOOSH!

While the other crew members are scared, I take a deep breath to calm down, then immediately bonk the scaredy cats across the back of their heads with the paddles.

"WHEN THEY GO DOWN, ROW LIKE HELL!" I roar at them as I hold the paddles in my hair spread wide, looking like a demonic hydra with my hair spread out in 5 different ways, a paddle in each one, as I glare at them.

Terrified, a chorus of aye's come from the peanut gallery as Nami grips the mast crying tears of fear as I quickly smack her cheeks,

"Get control of yourself, Nami! We need you to navigate us out of here!" I snap at her before **GLARING** at the men on the ship, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND, GET IN POSITION!" I scream at them, causing them to immediately jump into spots around the ship, ready to row when the Sea Kings go back down.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten that loud noises also attracts the sea king's attentions…as a huge frog suddenly leaps towards us, causing the sea king we're positioned on to shift, causing Apis to fly off the ship!

"Apis!" I cry out as I prepare to moonwalk after her…only for a rubber arm to shoot past me and grab her, yanking her out of harm's way.

Slumping in relief, I shake it off and prepare to row, only to hear Apis yelling to Luffy to move her somewhere on our Sea King perch…

As Luffy moves Apis downwards, I shout concernedly for her, along with Nami as she gets out of our view near the Sea Kings..nose…?

OH SHIT!

"Everyone HANG ON! She's gonna make it sneeze!" I yell to the others as I figure out what she wants to do and I quickly grab onto the Merry's railing so that I don't go flying.

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone else shouts at me as they immediately leap for the nearest purchase as Apis finally pulls out….that is one massive nose hair, holy shitbiscuits…and the Sea King we're perched on lets out a massive sneeze, sending us flying through the air! Thanks to my prior warning, everyone had managed to stay on Merry so we didn't all end up in the water or tossed in different directions as we land in the same area as we were in before the calm belt, without any sign of the Navy.

Smiling brightly I move over and glomp Apis, unknowingly smothering her with my massive breasts as I squeeze her tightly,

"You scared me Apis! Don't do that to us!" I wail loudly before Nami bonks me on the head, forcing me to release the poor girl as I rub my head,

"Ouch…why'd you do that, Nami?" I whine as I rub the lump on my head, while Nami shouts, "You almost smothered Apis!" Blinking in surprise, I glance at the blue faced girl and blanch, "Oh. So I did."

"GO PUT THE OARS AWAY!" Slam! "Ouch!"

"ON TO WARSHIP ISLAND!"

-About a day later….-

We're currently sailing through some thick heavy fog. Nami says we're really close to the island now….and now I can see a massive sailboat in front of us! No wait…That's Warship island!

As we sail out of the fog, I glance upwards taking in the huge island. Warship Island has a plentiful amount of huge trees dotting the landscape, but the amazing part has to be the massive mountain in the center. With huge sections of the mountain just jutting out at ninety degree angles from the ground reaching out in all directions, it's easy to see how the island got its name. With lots of huge trees and thick forests covering the mountain and upper regions, the whole island is practically one huge forest, with pathways carved into the forest to allow travel to the upper regions. The lower regions of the island are more carved out, showing that that's where the majority of the island's population lives. There are lots of rice ponds and wooden houses made of carved wood darting across the village.

As we sail in to dock, a call of pirates goes out across the island, and I glance over as we pull over and dock at the ground and throw down our ropes, that the villagers have all hidden inside their homes or grabbed a bunch of weapons and are waiting at the ground, prepared to fight off the pirates with a bunch of flimsy spears, oars, and fishing javelins. Apis goes down first, landing on the ground and telling the other villagers that we're good pirates while I leap off the ship and land on the ground, before straightening up and holding my hat to my head and standing behind Luffy and Usopp near the ladder.

Standing there listening as the villagers try to convince Apis to leave, an old man, that Apis referred to as Grandpa Bokuden invites us to his house for a small party with the old man's pork buns, apparently the best on the island. How can we turn down such a great offer?

-A few minutes later-

Sitting in Grampa Bokuden's kitchen as we wait for the buns to finish cooking, the old man starts telling us a story about the millennial dragons and an elixir of immortality. Then the old man starts embellishing the story, going on and on….and on. Before I knew it, I was falling fast asleep against the wall.

-A couple hours later….-

Suddenly a loud bang sounds as one of the villager's barges into Grandpa Bokuden's house, snapping me awake as he starts asking where Apis is, warning us that there was a Navy fleet blockading the port!

Quickly standing up getting ready to fight, I turn around and follow Nami and Luffy up to the top of the island after Nami said they had to show us something.

As we get to the top, I see Nami and Luffy enter a large cave. Following them, I go inside as well, then Zoro, Sanji, and finally Usopp follows suit. Getting to the back of the cave, I glance over my shoulder to make sure that Zoro hasn't gotten lost and turn back to face the front…and completely freeze in place, astounded and shocked at the sight of A LIVING DRAGON!

Holy snowballs in a volcano, THERE'S A LIVING DRAGON IN FRONT OF ME!

"W..wha…ah?" I babble incoherently. The other three behind me aren't much better off.

Apparently this dragon, Grandpa Ryu, was a Millennial Dragon, like the ones from Bokuden's story, and he wanted to go home to the Lost Island, and Luffy, being the captain that he is, decided to help the old dragon get home.

As Usopp turns to me at last, in his arguments and attempts to convince us not to try it, I shrug back at him, "It's a moot point anyway, Usopp. Luffy's the captain and he already decided."

Now all we had to do is figure out a way to get the dragon to the Merry. Nami told us that the best way was to build a cart. Agreeing with that, I tell her and the others that I was going to go ahead and prepare the ship and defend it from the Navy. With that, I turn and head outside, going towards the exit of the cave. As soon as I exit, I **MOONWALK** into the air, flying through the air and sprinting downwards towards the ship.

As I fly through the air, I notice that the Marine's had sent a squad of Marines to invade our ship! Filled with anger at the audacity of the marines, I **MOONWALK** from the sky directly into the center of the squad, sending them all flying before, with a whirlwind of movement, sending tendrils of hair made into points to stab into all the marines as they fly through the air, **HAIR PISTOL!** I snarl as I then throw the marines off the ship.

For the next few hours, while the other crew members are building Grandpa Ryu's raft, I'm busy defending Merry from boarding parties and cannon fire, **Shaving** and **Moonwalking** around as fast as I can while adding **finger pistols** , **hair pistols** and **tempest kicks** to the mix as well, while using my **Iron Body** to defend against any bullets or swords that try to strike my blind zones. Unfortunately, I can't defend against them all as, eventually they get wiser and start shooting from the safety of their ships as well with sniper fire, and I start getting hit as well.

Finally, as I'm surrounded by seven marines cornering me against the wall next to the door to the meeting hall, sniper barrels aimed above my head, Zoro and Usopp finally arrive. The marines are slowly moving closer to me, some of them with lusty gleams in their eyes as they stare at my heaving chest, before suddenly…

SLING! SPLURT!

The marines surrounding me suddenly receive large slash marks as Zoro enters the fray and easily takes them out, with Usopp cowering at the back. Zoro moves to give me a hand up, and a sniper bullet barely misses his head and pings into the deck! Suddenly in his element, Usopp quickly takes out the snipers.

Safe at last, I grin wearily at them before Zoro fills me in on the plan. Nodding, I head up and take the helm, guiding Merry around and out of the bay without almost crashing into any Marine ships, before heading around the island to pick up Grandpa Ryu and the others.

As we arrive at the cape that really does look like Usopp's long nose, I scowl at the marines as they catch up to us. Replenishing my energy with milk from my own huge breasts and circulating it inwards, I manage to regain enough energy to continue fighting as I prepare to fight again…only to see the raft shoot down the cape, into the air, slamming into and destroying the main mast of the marine ship and continuing down until stopping on the water.

Blinking in complete astonishment, I stare along with Zoro and Usopp, uncomprehending what I just witnessed before throwing my hands up and deciding to forget trying to explain anything.

After tying Grandpa Ryu's raft to Merry, we all regroup on her, as we decide on which direction to go, before we finally decide to just go.

"Set Sail…to Lost Island!"

 ** _Chapter 2 End_**


	5. Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Lost Island!

**_AN:_** After reading the most recent reviews as well as the angry review that prompted the removal and revamping of this chapter, I have decided to remove the Genderbending with the new knowledge that men can also create milk from their body, which would make the gender bending useless. I have decided to keep the character female, but changed her name as well. I apologize to any readers who were reading this story for the genderbending, but i will not be changing it again. Also, this is my first story as a fanfiction writer here on , so I do have a lot to learn. If you see a mistake, I implore you to leave a review, but BE POLITE! I am not perfect, and I fully expect to make many mistakes. I simply ask that you tell me civilly, in a review or PM that doesn't include any insults or anger. With this warning now out, if I get any reviews or PMs of anger, I WILL IGNORE THE ENTIRE POST. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 ** _Chapter 3: The Hunt for the Lost Island! Apis's Dream!_**

"Nami, are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Nami, are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Nami, are we there yet?"

"GRAAGH!"

Sitting back on the deck of the Merry, watching with amusement as our irate navigator loses her temper at the constant questioning by Luffy for the third day in a row, I let out a giggle at the sight while Zoro raises an eyebrow at me, "Aren't you gonna stop them?"

I shrug as I glance over at them, "Nah, they'll get over it." I state before turning my attention back to my novel that I was reading, while strands of my hair hold up an empty notebook and an old, worn down quill that was copying down a list of all supplies that we were starting to run low on as I read.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Ussop and Nami, after Nami's finished beating up the annoying captain, start asking Grandpa Ryu for directions to where they need to go, only for the senile old dragon to fall asleep with Luffy literally half a foot away from his face.

Chuckling to myself as I watch from my relaxing chair, I hear footsteps from behind me and turn to watch as Apis runs up towards the back of Merry, with a bowl of steaming hot food that Sanji made for Grandpa Ryu. However, Luffy, in typical Luffy fashion, hears the word food and immediately stretches to grab the bowl from Apis. Unfortunately, Luffy didn't think that the food was for the dragon, and the metal bowl was too hot for even him to hold onto for more than a few seconds. Naturally, Luffy lets go of the piping hot bowl, which triggers Sanji's anger and while he's shouting at Luffy, the bowl of food lands on top of Grandpa Ryu's head, burning the top of the old dragon's head!

"Grandpa Ryu!"

Apis screams before leaping over the railing, grabbing onto the ropes and rappelling down to the raft, before using her mitten covered gloves to wipe off the hot food from Ryu's head. Luckily for us, the impact of the pot on Grandpa Ryu's head as well as the extreme heat ignited the old dragon's memories and finally remembering where the island is!

Blinking at the rapid change in our fortunes from such a strange twist, I start laughing to myself on my chair as my left hand fans my face with a paper fan at the absurdity of the events, while Nami and Usopp run off to take over the wheel, before getting off my chair and swaying down into the meeting area and taking my seat at the table to eat lunch.

-Time Skip-

A few days later, and we're still sailing east from Warship Island, with no sign of the lost island. While Nami and Usopp keep a lookout for the island from the crow's nest, and Luffy sits on top of Merry's head, in his special seat, I look up from the shady area my chair lies in, shaded by the main mast, facing the back of the Merry, before smiling as Apis gets off of my lap and runs back to Grandpa Ryu, telling him we were almost there.

As we continue sailing, and I return my attention to my books, five dark shapes on the horizon catch my gaze. Narrowing my eyes at them, "So those Marines followed us…" I mutter to myself as I turn back to my newspaper and journals.

Suddenly I hear startled screaming from up front, and I quickly leap up off my chair and head around the ship,

"Hey, what's go…ing…on.." I trail off in the midst of my question as my mouth drops open, staring absolutely dumbfounded, as it appears that the ship has somehow disappeared into some kind of mirror portal? Soon the entire ship disappears inside the weird reflection portal thingy separating something from the rest of the ocean and keeping it from ever being found.

After we entered the portal, we found ourselves sailing in an ocean covered in lots of fog, fog so thick we could barely see five feet in front of us. Unfortunately the fog was quickly replaced by a huge storm, and everyone is being thrown around! As Nami takes command of the ship, Apis runs to Grandpa Ryu, and I quickly follow her with my hair reaching out, forming hands and tying and untying ropes and sails as I go by, before a wave of water crashes over the ship, and coincidentally unties the ropes tying Grandpa Ryu's raft to the Merry!

I quickly move and grab onto the ropes with my bare hands behind Apis, struggling to hold the rope and the raft to the ship, while using my life return to send increased amounts of oxygen to my muscles, which would give me more strength for longer. As Apis argues with Ryu, Luffy reaches out and lasso's the raft with his rubber arm, using his monstrous strength to keep the raft with the ship as Sanji and Usopp spot the eye of the typhoon and an island under it.

Finally back within safe seas, we spot the island in the center of the typhoon. It looks like a huge island sized castle sank into the sea, and only uppermost part of the castle remains above water, with lots of rocks and arch like designs sticking out of the water, probably the top parts of huge archways that were almost completely submerged.

As we all step off of the merry and take steps onto the island, I turn around, taking in the huge island as Sanji wonders if anyone lived here anymore, since the entire island was covered by Mother Nature. Luffy points out a building on top of the island, and we decide to all go check it out. Naturally, we also have to bring the old dragon with us, so Nami, Apis and I lead the way, my hair flowing in the gentle breeze as the males of the crew do the muscle work, pulling the huge, heavy raft up the slope.

As we head up towards the top, we come across an abandoned city. While I continue to walk at the head of our little convoy, Apis makes some friends with some of the local birds who tell her about the temple on the top of the island, and Nami makes sure she doesn't get too far behind us.

Finally making it to the top of the island, we make it to the ruins, which is a huge dome shaped building with a dragon logo on the doors. As we search for the entrance, Apis pulls off her dragon claw pendant and tries to put it in the slot to open the door, but sadly she is too short to reach the hole. As she tries to reach up, I reach out with my hair and wrap it around her waist, lifting her up so she can put the claw in. Unfortunately, before she can actually put the claw in, the floor we're standing on suddenly gives way and we're FALLIIIIINGGG!

I quickly **Geppo** off the air, pulling Apis into my arms and holding her close as I stop us from falling, before landing safely on the ground while my crewmates groan on the ground.

"Thanks, Ashley-nee!" Apis cheers before racing over to Luffy and Grandpa Ryu while I stand frozen for a second before smiling brightly. Turning my gaze upwards, I glance over the murals decorated all around the room with an awed gaze, knowing that nobody had seen these for a very long time.

While Apis and Usopp get into an argument over uselessness, Nami figures out the meaning of the mural on the ceiling, and that the dragon's nest is actually on Warship Island! As a flock of birds fly across the mural, Grandpa Ryu seems to finally remember the location of the nest…

And Zoro suddenly thumbs out Wado Ichimonji!

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Nami asks as she glances at the swordsman, getting all of our attention.

"Someone's here. Someone with bloodlust."

We all suddenly look up towards the hole in the roof as we see a thin, lean man with absurdly long fingers, wearing a gray suit with a dark red stripe up each pant leg, dark red around the shirt, two gold bell like earrings and a very thin strip of sunglasses. The man goes on to exclaim that he now knows where to find the dragon's nest, but since it was at the bottom of the sea, that he would have to take Grandpa Ryu!

While Apis tries to deny the fact that the nest is underwater, Zoro steps forward.

"Luffy. You guys take Grandpa Ryu to the ship. I'll catch up with you later."

As Luffy agrees, I step forward as well, "I'll make sure he doesn't get lost, Luffy." I state as I glare at the Sickle man, before Luffy has the 'bright' idea to run headfirst at the wall in order to knock it down. Surprisingly, after he bounces off, a few seconds later, a totally different part of the wall falls down from the impact! Before Luffy and the others could take advantage of the new exit, Eric leaps down to try to stop them, and I immediately **Shave,** quickly appearing in the air and kicking the sickle man into the wall. Credit where it's due, the man immediately recovers and lunges for the others, and Zoro gets in the way, grappling with the sickle man as Luffy and the others make their escape.

"Damn you! Get in my way and you'll pay!" The hired gun snarls at Zoro and me.

"So let's see how you plan on making us pay!" Zoro scoffs as he replies, and I step back to the new exit way, "Zoro! I'll leave this up to you! I'll make sure to stop him if he gets past you!" I call out as I cross my arms under my huge breasts.

Zoro grins as he calls out his thanks for my understanding, before the battle begins, with the sickle man leaping backwards and creating some room between him and Zoro before swiping his arm across his body, " **Sickle-Sickle Wind Slash!"** sending out a blade of wind that sliced the rock behind Zoro in half as he ducked the blade. Surprised by the damage, I momentarily take my attention off of the fight, and the next thing I notice is the mercenary's wind slash flying at me! I quickly try to dodge, throwing myself to the side. I almost completely succeed, but unfortunately, the tips of the slashes catches me right across the stomach and upper abdomen, reaching up to just under my neck, scratching my skin….and ripping the top of my sarong into pieces, leaving my huge breasts bare and naked from the chest up!

I let out a scream of pain and humiliation as I fall backwards, my arms automatically covering my naked breasts, and my further distraction allows the experienced mercenary to quickly race past me and jump onto a tree branch, using it as a rappelling rope bridge to follow Luffy and the others, while I land flat on my butt. Zoro races after him, but he stops at the start of the tree, throwing me a concerned glance. I glare up at him and gesture with my right hand, while covering my chest with my left arm,

"Go after him! I'll catch up!"

With a nod, Zoro jumps onto the tree and follows Eric, while I stand up with a groan, blood from the superficial cuts on my stomach breasts as I send a glare at the destroyed rock, before turning to the Luffy made exit, before **Geppo** ing into the air, following the tree line after Zoro and Eric.

As I keep going, I arrive at the abandoned town houses, before spotting Zoro and the sickle man facing off before the mercenary sends a wind blade at the ground, sending up a sandy smokescreen before leaping onto the houses and running along the roof.

"Nimble bastard…" I mumble before slashing my leg across, "but not nimble enough! **Tempest Kick!"** as I send two wind blades of my own across the roofs from behind him with two swipes of my legs, which requires me to drop from my **Geppo** to send both kicks, before landing on the ground, my right arm covering my nipples and the middle of my breasts while my left rests underneath, supporting my much-larger-than-average assets, watching as the mercenary turns around to catch my Tempest Kick with his hands, but the impact from my kick sends him flying off the roof. He manages to right himself enough to land on feet and hands, only to look up at Zoro's blade in his face.

"Surrender." Zoro growls, before I step around the houses and stalk towards them with a snarl,

"That was my favorite sarong, you bastard!" I shout as I wrap him in my hair, shocking the mercenary before swaying my head back and forth, slamming him into the stone buildings multiple times, before dropping him in front of me in time for my fist to slam into his face, enhancing my arm's strength with my life return and knocking the bastard out.

With that, my arm falls to the side as I pant angrily, before glancing at a red-faced Zoro, my eyebrow raising,

"What?" He wordlessly gestures to me, and I blink and look down, before yelping and covering my bare breasts that I had forgotten to cover up again after punching him, before grabbing Zoro around the neck with my hair and yanking him to my face, "Tell anyone and I'll kick your ass…" I hiss at him, getting a frantic nod from the swordsman before releasing him,

"Go on ahead. I'm not done with him yet. I'll catch up."

Zoro gulps, throwing a pitying glance to the unconscious mercenary before running in the wrong direction. I sigh before grabbing him with my hair and lifting him into the air, before throwing the directionally challenged swordsman through the air to land in the ocean, Zoro's curses echoing across the island as I turn down and look at the mercenary with a dark smirk,

"This will be fun…"

-Timeskip-

As we sail towards Warship Island, Nami mentions the marines, and Luffy states that all we have to do is get Ryu to the nest. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem very likely at all, as in the ocean in front of us is a huge ship with Marine Branch 8 sails and a huge Gargoyle head on the front heading our way. As we get closer, suddenly a massive amount of ships come out from behind the ship on both sides, forming a wall made of at least 20 marine battleships to block us from getting past, before, to add even more trouble to the huge amount of ships, each ship suddenly links up with each other with massive chains, forming a insanely large chain link fence linking the ships together and keeping us out!

Sailing closer to the blockade, I offer some comforting words to Apis as I prepare to fight, wearing a new sarong with the same design, but green and white instead of the previous colors as the Marine ships open fire, cannonballs landing in amongst the water near us. I release Apis inside the meeting room where she's safe before **Geppo** ing to the lookout platform, standing on the railing, my hair wrapped around the rail and the mast to hold me steady, my right leg raised up and my knee bent, occasionally kicking out with my leg to send a **Tempest Kick** to intercept the occasional cannonball that comes too close to Merry. As we continue sailing around inside the enclosure, Apis runs out of the meeting room and bravely joins Grandpa Ryu on the raft, as Luffy deflects one of the cannonballs back towards the enemy ships, damaging one and making the Marine commander angry enough to pull out a stupidly huge cannon on the gargoyle ship. As the huge cannon aims, Usopp also takes aim, before firing our own cannon at them, and the small cannonball lands INSIDE THE GIANT CANNON'S MOUTH, just as it fires, causing the entire cannon to explode!

"Great shot, Usopp!" I shout to him as I send another kick out, blowing up another cannonball as he brags to the others, while Apis is awed by the shot. Then Luffy stretches out his arm all the way out towards the enemy ships and grabbing onto one's deck, with Zoro and Sanji using his arm like a zipline, running across his arm to attack the enemy ships and cut the links off the fence, while Luffy **Gum-Gum Rockets** over to the marine ship with Zoro and Sanji. While the men assault the ships, I stay behind to guard the Merry, along with Nami and Usopp.

As Zoro cuts down the second to last chain, making it so that only one chain was left to cut before we were free as Nami guides the Going Merry towards the last chain link. Then suddenly a sniper shot rings out, and I feel utter agony in my left shoulder, as a marine sniper shoots at me on the very noticeable lookout platform, Merry's swaying in the waves the only thing that saves me from dying, yet the bullet impact and the pain blasts me off the lookout platform, my hair, having been gripping the railing to keep my balance, wasn't holding tight enough to hold me there as I go flying off of Merry with a spray of blood from my shoulder, before landing in the water with a splash!

I hit the water and am submerged underwater, my hair spread out across the water as blood seeps from my shoulder wound, before I shake the dizziness of the impact off before swimming up to the surface. Breaking the surface, I swim over to Apis on the raft as the others cry out my name in relief, before climbing on the raft, and getting tackle hugged by a crying Apis. Hugging her back, I pat her shoulder before another sniper round barely misses my head, cutting my cheek open before smacking into Merry's hull. Suddenly my vision is surrounded by grey feathers, as Grandpa Ryu wraps me and Apis up and using his thick wings as a shield, while Usopp steps into his element, taking out the Marine snipers with his slingshot before Grandpa Ryu stands up, spreading his wings and slowly taking off into the air, hovering over the raft. As he rises, cannonballs suddenly start blasting around the airborne dragon, prompting me to **Geppo** into the air and land on top of Ryu's head now that the sky was clear thanks to Usopp, taking the same position that I had on the lookout platform, my leg raised as I swipe my leg forward, blasting a cannonball that would have hit Ryu in the face apart. As Ryu flew towards the Gargoyle ship, I sent out an occasional blade from my leg, blowing up cannonballs that would have hit the dragon in a vital area. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop them all, as a cannonball blasts Ryu in the chest, and I cry out as he drops into the water, landing with a splash.

Luffy rockets over to us, and begins to talk to Ryu, as I sit on top of his head, my head bowed and tears sliding down my face, before the fat marine commander suddenly sends a harpoon at us! Luffy grabs it and throws it back, but I've had it.

"Luffy."

He looks at me as I raise my head and glare angrily at the gargoyle, "I'm gonna go kick his fat ass. Is that okay, Captain?"

Luffy laughs, "Shishishi, go ahead."

I nod gratefully before **Geppo** ing my way into the air and over to the marine ship before flipping upside down and **Geppo** ing upside down, sending me rocketing downward to crash onto the deck of the gargoyle ship and sending the nearby marines flying, before glaring up through the smoke at the unholy abomination of humanity sitting on a raised platform, before smirking darkly at him causing the fat tub of lard to panic before Marine shouts reach my ears.

"Stop her!"

"Get her!"

"Protect Commodore Nelson!"

I smirk darkly as the marines charge at me, before I simply state, " **Iron Body** ", hardening my body before all the blades and gunshots hit me, and bounce off or shatter on contact.

"What?!"

"But how?!"

"Is she a devil fruit eater?!"

"But I saw her swimming!"

I let out a dark chuckle as I glare at them, "You hurt one of us…and you pay for it…in blood." I snarl before I disappear, using **Shave** to disappear and hit multiple marines, before appearing in the air and sending a **Tempest Kick** from my leg to take out a bunch of marines. Landing on the ground, I let out a cry as a sword slices into my back from behind, before whirling around and slamming my fist into the Marine's gut, followed by an uppercut to knock the marine out. A few bullets find their mark, making me stagger before I cut off the pain receptors in my body, allowing me to keep moving despite the injuries counting up on me. Scowling as blood drips down my back and off my butt and down my fingers from my numerous finger pistols, I leap up into the air with **Geppo** to dodge a marine dogpile attempt before sending another **Tempest Kick** to take them out. Landing on the ground, I glance around at the piles on unconscious marines with both eyebrows raised in surprise,

"Huh. The old bastard was right, the six powers are too strong outside the Grand Line…" I mumble to myself before turning to the fat commander, before cracking my knuckles threateningly at the terrified marine, "Now….time for you." I state as Grandpa Ryu lets out a huge roar at the sky from the water.

-Gratuitous beat down later-

I land on the Merry, blood dripping from my fingers and down my body, my sarong torn, tattered and full of holes, my breasts barely covered by the strips of cloth wrapping around them as I sway, the numerous bullet wounds leaking blood causing me to stagger, before smiling weakly,

"He won't be harming the dragons…." I manage to get out, before I bite the bullet and restore my body's ability to feel pain, which smacks into me all at once, sending me into blissful oblivion.

-A few days later-

Slowly the darkness recedes, as well as the resurgence of pain from my body, which causes me to let out a pain-filled groan as I move, hearing shouting nearby before I open my eyes in time to see a crying Apis slam into me again, as well as an upset Luffy and worried crewmates. "Sorry guys…I forgot I wasn't bulletproof. The old bastard didn't use any guns while training me." The others nod in understanding before I turn to the girl on my lap. Recognizing Apis, I turn to Nami and the others who were hovering nearby,

"Hey guys, so I guess we're on our way to the village?" causing the others to look towards each other at the question, not answering my question. Confused, I open my mouth, only for Luffy to say,

"Why would we go back? We're going to the Grand Line!" My eyes narrow at the others, before Apis beams at me,

"I'm the Straw Hat lookout!" she beams, causing me to blink rapidly, before bashing my head against the bedrest.

"Damnit Luffy…" I mutter before smiling brightly at Apis before turning to Sanji, "Sanji-san, some food please?" I ask with a smile,

"Yes, Ashley-chan!"

A few minutes later, Sanji brings over a bowl of stew, which I use my hair to take from him and slurp it down. After doing so, I concentrate on my biofeedback, using the new energy to speed up the healing process while the others go about sailing Merry.

As we continue to sail towards the entrance, I open the door and step outside, causing the others to stare at me, dumbfounded as I'm back to wearing a new sarong and in perfect condition. The others staring at me prompts me to explain,

"I used the energy from the food Sanji cooked me to speed up my healing process." I explain, causing a chorus of Ahhs to rain out amongst the crew, before it starts raining heavily, which causes Navigator Nami to start barking out orders to us all. Using my hair, I lend a few hands to help the others with their tasks until Luffy spots the massive Red Line on the horizon….or rather, it IS the horizon!

"Holy shitbiscuits…." I breathe out, staring up at the incomprehensively large mountain completely swallowing the horizon!

Sailing towards the canal, we all see for ourselves that the water is actually flowing UP THE DAMN MOUNTAIN! Unfortunately, I don't have time to gawk, for Usopp and the others accidentally break the rudder, causing Luffy to have to jump out and use his **Gum-Gum Balloon** to stop Merry from running into the pillar, before his hand catches the railing and he safely lands on the deck.

Sanji, Usopp, Luffy and Apis are dancing around on the deck, chanting,

"Grand Line! Grand Line!"

As we breach the clouds and reach the top, we see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, as the water splashes off the top of the mountain, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight as we fly off the top, seeing far into the distance. Glancing out across the beautiful sight, I imagine that I can see the finish line, the pinnacle of our journey…

Raftel.

WE'RE ON OUR WAY!

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**


	6. Rewrite Underway

After reading the story over in its full story, I realized that this story is a bit rushed and nowhere close to what I could have made it. So I will be rewriting it, albeit keeping some of the story the same, and adding some things as well to flesh out the story a bit more. This is my first ever story, and I know it has potential, I just need the experience to match the visions running amok through my mind. I hope that the rewrite will match or exceed the expectations that I have for it.

-RNG1995


End file.
